Successful execution of the clinical project and provision of comparative human specimens for the experimental studies of the SCOR require an efficient core resource dedicated to clinical subject recruitment, skillful performance of appropriate studies and timely processing and distribution of tissues to investigator laboratories. Further, all projects require a central repository for management of data and an experienced team for their analysis and integration. This core is dedicated to provide these services. Its specific aims are: 1. To identify and recruit clinical research subject to the Center in Support of the research projects 2. To assure safe and timely conduct of all bronchoscopy and supporting clinical studies, and coordinate the processing and distribution of research samples to appropriate labs 3. To provide data management and biostatistical support for all research projects and other cores. To accomplish these aims, and experienced team has been assembled, comprised of a bronchoscopist, and clinical research nurse and a consulting biostatistician under the direction of a senior clinical investigator and epidemiologist.